Fauna4
The Felayan fauna is composed of many species from many worlds which makes it very varied and unpredictable. See also carnivorous plants and plant life. These pages feature mostly dangerous or remarkable creatures. There is many many others, from small animals to harmless herbivores, or unreported species that aren't listed here but exist and are part of the great Felarya food chain. Aquatic terrain fauna In Topazial sea Leptaba Size: 80 feet Threat: Moderate Leptabas, also called flying whales, are strange creatures, vaguely resembling a flattened white or light blue whale, with very large membranous wings. They use a very uncommon mode of locomotion, attaching themselves to Ley lines, then detaching and gliding, until they either find another line, or reach water. Leptabas are usually rather harmless, preferring to feed on fishes, although the occasional story of sailors eaten by one is not unheard off. They are good spell-casters, able to unleash powerful offensive spells, and attacking one can quickly become a hazardous enterprise. Spotting a leptaba is pretty rare in Felarya, but once you do, you know there is an important source of primordial magic nearby. Gulper Eel Size: 20 to 30 feet Threat: Medium This large eyeless fish are little more than a swimming stomach. With their large and extremely extendable maw, gullet, and stomach, they relentlessly chase and engulf whole anything that seems even remotely edible. This include other gulper eels, or various things that are sometimes significantly larger than them, such as mermaids or light human watercraft. Fortunately they are not very fast swimmers and, once you have noticed them, it's pretty easy to escape. A fight between two gulper eels is usually over very quickly: the two fishes will charge at each other from the front, mouths wide open, the winner being the one who managed to open its mouth slightly wider, and was able to engulf the other's head! Sea Ape Size: 3 to 6 feet Tall Threat: Very Low Sea apes are strange aquatic creatures native to Felarya. They wear a filamentous, greenish or aquamarine algae-like fur, while their faces, palms, chest, and feet are covered in tiny scales. They possess small fins on their back and the sides of their arms and webbed fingers and toes. Sea apes live in packs, and are most commonly found in coastal areas or in waters surrounding the clusters of islands within the Topazial sea. They are omnivorous, and will typically feed on seaweed and fish. Curious and mischievous creatures by nature, they are known to board ships should they enter their territories. Once on-board, they can become a real nuisance to the crew by nesting into the sails ropes and throwing stuff at them, tearing apart planks and smashing engines as they search for things of interest. Also, should the ship be a trawler or such, they will readily break into the hold in order to steal the fisherman's catch for themselves. Some sea apes can be bold enough to raid humans settlements situated near the water. Bejeweled Serpent Size: 45 feet Threat: Medium A reptilian creature with a long, serpentine shape, though it does have limbs, many in fact, however small. They look like a series of claw-like graspers on the serpent's sides, and tip of it's tail. The serpent swims down to the ocean floor and searches for glittering jewels, and grasps them with these. It attaches the most brilliant gems and jewels that the creature finds to its body, thus encrusting itself with a coat of valuables. With these treasures in tow, the serpent swims near the surface where the glittering attracts various seabirds, as well as some curious sentient creatures like humans. When a bejeweled serpent passes by a human vessel, some just can't resist reaching out to try to get their hands on a rare gem. Then the serpent rears up, knocks them overboard and devours them. However, if you can kill the creature you can salvage its collection of gems, making a relatively easy profit. Hoetre Size: 20 feet Threat: Moderate The Hoetre is a creature resembling a giant oyster. They have a very rugged shell, allowing them to blend easily with the submarine rocks. It's a dangerous predator for fishes and small mermaids alike. They usually keep their shell open, displaying a bright and shiny pearl as bait. As soon as something attempt to grab it, the hoetre snaps shut in the blink of an eye, trapping its prey in an hermetic embrace and beginning to digest it, not unlike a venus fly trap. For the victim, trying to force the shell open from the inside is all but a lost cause, as it would be like trying to pry open a giant's fist. Hoetres are tough and durable and can go for months without eating, using that time to grow another pearl in the event its previous one was stolen. Giant mermaids poses a serious threat to hoetres, and very often eat the inside, just like humans do with mussels. While dangerous to humans as well, it's pretty uncommon for one to be eaten, as hoetres tend to be found only deep underwater. Living Whirlpool Size: 10 to 80 feet Threat: Moderate to High Often mistaken for elementals, living whirlpools are actually a creature resembling a sort of huge amoeba. Living Whirlpools are like underwater chameleons, their transparent body blending almost perfectly in the water around them. When feeding, they just open their massive mouth and suck the water in, creating a massive whirlpool that pull in all nearby prey. The creature can also move while doing this, albeit very slowly. It will sit still near the surface of the water, blending in for hours until a boat, creature, or unfortunate swimmer comes by. Leviathan Gutlord Size: 30 to 50 feet long Threat: Medium A bizarre parasite that makes its home deep within the stomachs of, as its name suggests, leviathan mermaids. Resembling a cross between an eel and a shrimp, this ferocious crustacean parasite feeds off whatever the leviathan mermaid does and, from time to time, go after the crewman of ships who its host stores in her secondary stomach for safe travel. They are not very harmful to their host due to their relatively small size in comparison to them, though in large enough numbers they are known to make their host terribly ravenous, a scary concept when one considers the fact that leviathan mermaids are one of the largest creatures in Felarya. Arthronode Size: 6 feet tall, 20 feet in length Threat: Moderate A sort of electric orange-colored crab with massive claws and several metal spikes on their heels. They scour the beaches and seas of Felarya, going about their business. They possess a wide gaping mouth which allows them to engulf massive amounts of food. They hunt various creatures, from barnacles to small mermaids or humans, that they gobble whole if they get the chance. What makes arthronodes particularly dangerous is the electrical powers they can use to shock and stun their prey just long enough for them to swallow it down. They can also use it defensively, and the amount of electricity delivered this way is much greater. Sometimes they'll electrify their feet in order to repulse the naturally occurring ions in the soil, slightly levitating their feet and allowing them to "skate" across the land. During mating season, which usually occurs on a thundery night, male arthronodes create magnificent lightning spectacles in both the sky and the sea, wooing female crabs. During violent thunder storms, their metal spikes conduct electricity and gives them great boosts of power. During these boosts all of the crabs' abilities are amplified, from their strength and stamina to their electric power and, of course, their appetite. Often when boosted they will go on feeding frenzies, devouring any creature that moves. It is best to avoid the beaches of Felarya altogether during these times. Octohog Size: 3 to 15 feet tall Threat: Very Low to Moderate This nocturnal creature looks like an octopus that can be found under the waters of the various Felaryan seas. It possesses a specially grafted beak with teeth inside, and eight tentacles, each with a sharp point at their ends, which allows it to burrow into bedrock and to destroy various shells. Their tentacles are covered by fragments of crushed seashells and sand that sticks to it, and their bodies have a similar texture, giving the Octohog excellent camouflage. Its diet consists of small fishes, occasional land mammals, and on special occasions, a passing arthronode. Because of its high density rubber-like skin, it's impervious to the electric crab's thunderous defenses and will feast on them with ease. If needed, it will sometimes crawl on to land for short periods of time. Octohogs hunt during night, and sleep afterward through the entire day after burrowing into the ground. Airgle Size: varies Threat: Threat: Low to Medium Large birds with black, blue, and yellow plumage. Their feathers are jagged and sharp, almost like quills. They have long, sinewy bodies, and large crests of feathers around their heads. They have no legs, instead having several sets of smaller wings along their stomach. They can freely manipulate electricity and use electromagnetism to allow them to fly in the air forever, never landing. Airgles are fairly small throughout their adult lives, especially compared to most of Felarya's inhabitants, and though they are aggressive, they are only minor nuisances to experienced travelers. However, the rare airgle that reaches 100 years of age will suddenly quadruple in size and experience a gigantic boost in their electrical powers, making them deadly when they're hungry. They feed by stunning their prey with electricity, then snapping up the helpless meal. Airgle are found throughout Felarya and can be seen sparking through the trees in most jungles, though they seem to prefer the shores of the sea and are mostly found there. Storm sprites love to keep these birds as pets. In Tolem bay Cayugah Size: 1 to 9 feet Threat: Low The Cayugah is a large blue and grey fish found mostly in the Tolem bay of Shillapo island, as it seems to live only near the unique kelp growing here. The fish grows and reproduces fairly rapidly, reaching lengths of up to 9 feet, and is famous for its delicious taste. They are actively farmed and fished by the humans living in Chioita city, as a means to staying on good terms with the local Sea Krait Nagas and harpies. In Sea depths Shinade Size: 10 inches Threat: Low to Moderate in group Shinades are essentially deep-sea piranhas equipped with high-beam, forward light-producing organs. They swim in schools, completely unlit. When they find possible prey, they surround it, then harshly illuminate it with a flash comparable to looking at a bolt of lightning striking just in front of you. The sudden change from absolute darkness to extremely bright is usually enough to stun most creatures. The shinades then all converge and quickly dine before something that's seen the huge flash comes to investigate. This adaptation has made them well-equipped to prey on such creatures as abyssal discs and shadow fishes. Titan Anemone Size: 500 feet Threat: Medium Sometimes referred to as the 'Hydra Tree of the ocean', the Titan Anemone is a very rare and gargantuan creature the size of a small mountain, their exceptionally long, translucent tendrils stretching out for nearly a mile in some cases, blindly searching for prey. These tendrils are both sticky, and coated in a mild paralytic venom, powerful enough to immobilize a larger creature long enough to pull them in and devour them. Ironically, due to the extreme length of these tentacles, there are many cases where a Mermaid or Chlaena has actually recovered from the venom and pulled herself loose before reaching the creature's mouth! While human-sized prey are generally entirely ignored by Titan Anemones, their venom can be lethal to small creature who brush against its tendrils, and they have been known to sink small ships on occasion, when their tendrils wander near the surface. While the vessel is ultimately spit out as inedible, this is little consolation to the stranded sailors. Mer-Hag Size: 6-30 feet Threat: Threat: Very Low for humans to Medium for large predators An eel-like creature, dull purplish or grey with two humanoid arms and several rows of serrated teeth. Mer-hags are quite intelligent, forming basic social groups and caring for their young. Each individual is capable of basic illusionary spells. This magic is used to transform the mer-hag into a standard, perfectly beautiful, tasty-looking Felaryan mermaid. Upon entering a giant predator’s mouth in this form, the mer-hag will instantly revert to its original form and exclude vast quantities of viscous slime, suffocating the giant predator by clogging up its throat, gills, and nasal passages. Once dead, the corpse sinks to the seafloor, where it provides a plentiful supply of food for several families of mer-hags for months. The only flaw of the disguise is that it is entirely visual – mer-hags are unable to replicate mersong. Predators aware of this danger will often ensure that they are able to communicate with their food before eating it. Mer-hag illusionary abilities are stored within their slime, which they coat their bodies with before performing a transformation. The magical potential of mer-hag slime is huge, and as such, the slime is valuable and highly sought-after - even more so due to the risks involved in obtaining it, as they live only deep in the sea. In lake of illusions Thaniathan Size: 47 feet Threat: Medium The Thaniathan is apparently a one of a kind beast that lives in the lake of illusions, waiting for prey to be drawn near by the lake's power. It usual form of attack is to wait until the creature is as deep as they can go, then swim up rapidly under them, hitting them with all of its strength, stunning them and knocking them high in the air. It then catches and swallows them whole. If the Thanatian's saliva gets into a creatures bloodstream, say via a bite, the creature is almost instantly paralyzed until the saliva has run its course. It's impossible to tell how long this takes, because the creature is eaten soon afterwards. The Thaniathan will devour anything that's alive and meaty, and it's hard scales protect it from most forms of normal attack. This creature is capable of staying completely still for months at a time, and it's metabolism is slow enough that it can survive that long with no food. Rainbow Manta Size: 20 to 30 feet Threat: Medium A large creature resembling a manta. They are usually about twenty feet long, with a flat and wide body, and a huge, gaping mouth. Their large pectoral fins resemble wings more than fins, and they can use them to leap from the water and majestically glide above the surface for long distances. Rainbow mantas are actually not fish and can stay out of water for a very long time. They can even crawl on solid ground, albeit very clumsily. Their name comes from their semi-transparent body that is iridescent when in sunlight. A bank of leaping rainbow mantas on a sunny day is a breath-taking sight. As beautiful as that can be, they are also dangerous however, and can easily swallow a human whole. They seem primarily attracted by magic-rich creatures, such as fairies and mages. Azure Frog Size: 15 to 20 feet Threat: Medium A large, shiny blue frog found only near the lake of illusions. They resemble their smaller relatives in many aspects but their size and appetite. They are very voracious, gobbling anything moving that they catch with their long, sticky tongue and that fits in their large mouth. They can leap for unsettlingly long distances but what make them especially dangerous is the basic spells they use. They can throw a sort of mind blast that makes the target dizzy and confused, and they can use a sort of instant short-range instant teleport spell as well. In jewel river Silver Mycorpe Size: 14 to 18 feet Threat: Moderate A large fish with a stout, massive body and a large maw. They vary in color but are most commonly of a silvery grey with iridescent blue stripes all over their body and head. A sturdy and adaptive species, they thrive in all sort of waters and are one of the most common predator of Felaryan rivers, being equally found in the Jadong lake, the Jewel river, and the Shard river. Silver Mycorpes are fearsome and voracious hunters. They lie in wait, rather than chasing in open water, but they can move fast when needed. Once they reach their prey, their mouth and gills form a powerful sucking system that sucks their prey in from a distance. With their large and powerful maw, they have little problem overpowering and swallowing whole anything that they find in their path, from other fish to small mermaids or humans. Needless to say they are pretty dangerous to fish but their flesh is delicious and used in several rare and luxurious dishes. Suwaro Pelican Size: 3 to 4 feet Threat: Minimal This strange creature resembles a two-headed pelican. It's very brightly colored, coming in a rainbow of colors, a true wonder to behold. While the creature is totally harmless to humans, it's quite clever and loves to play tricks, and sailors know to hide valuable things when the facetious bird is nearby. They are tolerated though, seen as a sign of good luck and bringer of good fortune. Suwaro pelicans can sometimes be domesticated and make prized pets. Pearl Anemone Size: 20 feet Threat: Moderate This large anemone is similar to its much smaller cousin in all ways except for the feature that gives it its name: the gems it grows on itself. The reason for this is still a true mystery. Some say it was originally a mad wizard's attempt to get rich that escaped from his lab. Whatever their origins are, pearl anemones secrete very valuable gems that encrust their body, eventually falling off and producing a pile of shiny stones that accumulate at their feet or get carried away by the current, blanketing the river bed around them. Just looking at the large tentacles of the anemone, the danger of getting the gems is very obvious. Nonetheless, there is no shortage of adventurers to come and try. Some end up getting eaten but some manage to get very rich from it. Toxotida Size: 22 feet Threat: Moderate At first glance this fish doesn't look very menacing. Despite its large size, it has a puffy body that floats lazily, and its big round eyes doesn't seem very predatory either. However, toxotidas possess a special mouth that allows them to spit highly pressurized water at a target. The jet is very powerful and extremely accurate, easily able to knock a sailor from the deck of a ship. If the first shot does not knock the target in to the water, the toxotoda will just keep trying until it does. Once successful the fish will lazily swim towards its prey and gobble it up. However, because of its slowness, it is not uncommon for another predator to steal the toxotida's meal before it gets there. Exovole Size: 27 feet Threat: Moderate The most striking features of this long green fish are its pectoral and tail fins, which are unusually large, about 10 feet each, looking more like wings. This allows the exovole to leap from the water and glide above the surface of the river for long distances in order to snatch flying prey, most often birds. Exovoles also represent a danger for humans sailing the jewel river however. When an exovole alert ring out, every seasoned crew member knows it's time to quickly take cover and keep away from the main deck. Jewel Fish Size: 30 inches Threat: Minimal A rare fish in the Jewel river in Felarya, but legendary anywhere else. The sight of a jewel fish is something you never forget. It's an absolute wonder for the eyes; its iridescent skin shimmers every color of the rainbow when struck by light, and its golden eyes seem to pierce your soul. Jewel fish skin is used as a currency on several worlds and is easily worth more than its weight in diamonds. Jewel fishes are elusive and very hard to catch though. Using a spear or a net doesn't work well because of how quick they are, and fishing them with a line is even less successful, as no one has ever figured out what they eat, and what sort of bait to hook them with. Nonetheless, many adventurers keep coming to try they luck at capturing the legendary animal. Crystal Dragon Size: 150 feet Threat: High Crystal dragons don't actually seem very dragon-like, expect for the shape of their hornless heads, looking more like giant sea serpents instead. Their long snake-like body is flattened out at the tail, allowing them to swim faster, and they have fins in place of limbs. Down their back are long spines with skin attached between them, that look much like sails and can be raised or lowered while swimming, in order to reduce or increase drag. Their ears also sport fin-like flaps for protection. Rows of bright crystals are encrusted on various part of their body and they glow when the creature use its strange transmutation-based magic. Crystal dragons posses enormous strength and a few deadly abilities that make them very dangerous opponents. Their most dreaded trick is to temporarily encase their prey in crystal, to either prevent them from fleeing, or to separate the forces that are attacking the dragon. The creature can use this ability instantly, and from a very long-range. The crystal is transparent and allows the trapped target to breath, but it is night unbreakable. It turns into dust after a few minutes. Lacolith Size: 400 to 600 feet Threat: Moderate A rare creature, and one of the larger known aquatic ones, the Lacolith appears to be some kind of bizarre hybrid of fish and invertebrate, with a head vaguely resembling that of an angler fish, and the rest of its gigantic body looking somewhere between that of a slug and a centipede. Their elongated bodies are estimated to reach over 600 feet long in some cases, and their enormous mouths are fully capable of swallowing a 100-foot mermaid whole. They usually lurk in riverbeds and sometimes in exceptionally huge lakes. Lacoliths are pure ambush predators, their skin gradually changing to blend in with the environment through a method that is not well understood. (for example, a Lacolith residing in the Jewel river will begin to actually grow superficial crystals on its skin!) When prospective prey gets too close to its head, the Lacolith will suddenly open its immense mouth, producing a brief, but almost irresistible current, sucking the unlucky creature right into its maw. Ironically, they pose little threat to divers, who are simply too small for the creature to bother with. Lacoliths do not swim, and in fact have very slow metabolisms, their usual movements consisting of creeping along the riverbed at a pace of only a few feet an hour. They can, though rarely do, travel across land, amazingly able to hold their breath for several months if necessary. Some rumors speculate that Lacoliths are actually the larval state of a creature not native to Felarya. Lacking some vital trigger to initiate the change to an adult form in this new environment, they continue to eat and grow in preparation for a metamorphosis that never comes. Opal Mingo Size: 15 inches Threat: Very Low A very rare and beautiful bird with silver wings and a body seemingly made of opal and precious gemstones. They are an absolute wonder to behold, and the way the sunlight plays on their iridescent feathers and delicate wings when they fly produces amazing and ever-changing colors. Opal mingos are almost harmless to humans, but are a bane to fairies. Once near one, it will quickly start to absorb the fairy's magical power, then use the fairy's own shrinking magic against them, before swallowing them whole in flight. The stomach of a mingo is totally magic proof, as is the rest of its body, efficiently trapping its little prey inside with no hope of escape. Doom Duck Size: 1 foot wingspan Threat: Special Doom ducks are, by all appearances, normal looking ducks, albeit with yellowish feathers and a bill colored a peculiar shade of orange. They can be found in many rivers and bodies of water across Felarya, but mostly in the Jewel river. They tend to merely float on the river's surface, diving time and time again to the bottom in order to feed on the abundant water weeds and various crustaceans that are to be found there. Overall, this species of avian does not seem very different from any of the other species of duck that is to be found in or out Felarya. Except, that is, for the strange phenomenon that is associated with them. Whenever one hears the quack of the doom duck, it is assured that something bad will happen within seconds, be it a tree nearly falling upon you, a hungry predator bursting into the clearing you are in, or you could just trip and land in a puddle of mud. The question that arises is whether or not the doom duck actually predicts these events, which would imply that they are psionic of sort, or if they cause them to happen, which would imply that they can manipulate ones luck, possibly as a defensive measure. All that is certain is that one should beware when they hear the telltale quack of the doom duck! In Jadong lake Okali Size: 12 to 18 feet Threat: Low Okali are large creatures, very similar to otters, found in the Jewel river and Jadong lake. Excellent swimmers, they feed mostly on fishes and crustaceans. Despite their great size, they don't pose any threat to humans, provided you don't do anything stupid. An angry Okali could be quite dangerous with sharp claws and very strong limbs. Okalis are known for being social and very clever creatures. They are playful and mischievous, enjoying playing tricks on adventurers, and they appear to even understand basic gestures. If you are skilled with animals, it's not impossible that you could manage to get a lift across the river from one of them. Fucking Shark Size: 15 feet Threat: Low The Fucking Shark is a large, predatory fish found in Jadong lake and the lower stretches of the Jewel river. It is similar to Earth sharks, if usually on the larger side, and stockier and less streamlined. The Fucking shark is also known for coming in interesting shades of pink and purple. The Fucking Shark was named from the famous, (or infamous) and apparently quite stunning explorer Désirée von Fucking, a determined zoologist and anthropologist (although she sadly disappeared near Jadong Lake, the place of her studies). Despite its name, the Fucking Shark is actually relatively harmless and preys mostly on small fish. A rather shy creature, it can be quite affectionate and friendly to humans, though this animal is not one of the brightest. Due to its slow and sluggish nature, it is often caught and eaten by larger predators, such as mermaids. They are also a quite plentiful creature, leading mermaids to use them for a variety of rituals, most famously the mermaid ritual of declaring war. In Oloonde lakeland Rilmanidon Size: 10 feet tall, 15 feet long Threat: Low Rilmanidons, also called watersprinters, are a large species of lizard native to the Oloonde lakeland region. Resembling a giant basilisk, it has several color morphs, though the most well known has emerald-colored scales with a pair of yellowish stripes running down its light body. They are omnivorous, with a preference for fishes and fruits that are common to the area. A unique ability of these reptiles is that they are capable of walking on water. Being able to run across the lakes within short periods of time, many of them have been domesticated by the local elves who use them as mounts. This relationship has proved mutual to both parties, providing mobility and heightened senses for the elves and protection for the rilmanidons. Bird of Harmony Size: 3 feet Threat: Minimal A rare bird found only among the spires of rock in the Lake of Arrows in the Oloonde lakeland. They stand about 3 feet high when perched, and sport a beautiful green and gold coloration on their feathers. Communal creatures, they always live in family groups of about 3 to 6. Unlike other songbirds, birds of Harmony do not have songs of their own, instead singing accompaniment, to "harmonize" with almost any form of music, somehow perfectly matching and complementing it, lifting the performances of even mediocre musicians to tear-inducing heights. For obvious reasons, most mermaids are quite fond of the little creatures and never prey on them. The duets between them are known to have been so beautiful as to cause some human listeners to recklessly approach, forgetting the danger, and thus unintentionally providing a "complementary" post-performance meal for the mermaid in question. Birds of Harmony are known to sometimes even sing along with naturally occurring phenomena, the most infamous being the chillingly eerie song resulting when the wind blows particularly strongly through the spires of the Lake of Arrows. Ghostlight Size: 7 to 17 feet long Threat: Moderate A large strange fish resembling a cross between an anglerfish and a lionfish. With their almost totally transparent body, these creatures would appear to be more at home within the Topazial abyss than the waters of Oloonde lakes. Found mostly in the depths of the Lake of souls, they slowly cruise their way between the petrified remnants of the forest that once stood there, shining their lures all the while. Used to attract smaller fish and the like, once the "bait" is taken, the ghostlight swings wide its tooth-studded jaw and swallows its prey via a vacuum like suction, sending it right into its large, extendable stomach. At night they will rise to the surface, using the intense light of their lures to attract larger lakeside dwelling prey into an ambush. This creates a beautiful spectacle that adds to the wonder of the place. In Chikito lake Pixie Float Size: 3 to 10 feet in adult form Threat: Very Low Found exclusively in the Chikito Lake within the Fairy kingdom, Pixie Floats begin their existence as very long, colorful ribbon-like invertebrates that live as scavengers and predators of smaller aquatic creatures. Upon maturity they become spectacular and large jellyfish that abandon the water and spend the remainder of their lives floating around in the sky, snatching birds and anything that might look edible to them. Since they're very soft and elastic, and completely ignore fairies, the latter have gotten very used to their presence and even employ them as trampolines, beach balls, or anything they can think of for play time. Pixie Floats constantly sparkle and flash an impressive array of colors to communicate with each other, but turn a nice shade of orange after feeding. In Chordoni waterfalls Emerald Phoenix Size: 8 feet wingspan Threat: Low Magnificent birds native to Felarya, emerald phoenix's make their home around the Chordoni waterfalls. Notable for the emerald sheen of their feathers, they slightly resemble peacocks save for lacking their extravagant tail feathers and having a more hawk-like beak that allow them to feed on the fishes that inhabit the crystal clear waters, and various small creatures. When not hunting, their harmonious songs echo throughout the area, standing out even against the thundering crash of the waterfalls themselves. Surprisingly, these birds are extremely calm around giant nagas despite the fact that they are large predators, and this is likely due to the fact that they've shared the waterfalls with the enthralling Vivian for an untold number of years. Rumor has it that one will be granted extraordinarily good luck should they manage to pluck one of the tail feathers of these marvelous birds. However, recalling the fact that the Chordoni waterfalls are inhabited by various predators, including Vivian, the risks might possibly far outweigh the rewards. Poachers have also been going after emerald phoenix nests, nestled high in the cliff, in order to snatch eggs and selling young phoenixes for outrageous sums as exotic pets in Negav. Glittersquid Size: 2 to 3 feet long Threat: Minimal Tiny freshwater squids found in the Chordoni waterfalls, they form small shoals close to the surface. Their bodies glitter as if studded with dozens of tiny diamonds, giving them their names. They breed several times a year, covering the lake floor with hundreds of clusters of eggs sacs, though unlike normal squids they don't die after doing this. Because of their plentifulness, they are a common prey item for other creatures of the region. Their meat is especially tender and taste similarly to lobster. Uuluu Size: 5 to 15 inches Threat: Minimal A sort of small toad that dwells in the Chordoni waterfalls. With rugged hides that resemble mossy rock and extremely strong sucker-toes to resist the force of the water, Uuluus are very hard to spot when they stay still and they use this to their advantage when catching prey like small fish or insects. Their heads are rather small in proportion to their bodies, but they're very gluttonous amphibians and can easily gorge themselves on dozens of prey a day. They themselves are a regular part of the diet of glittersquids, and they are also preyed upon by emerald phoenixes, who tend to be smart enough to see through their disguise. By night, Uuluus travel to the surface to breed, and their repetitive calls sound like melodious theramins. The naga Vivian is known to occasionally approach and listen to these "orchestras", and the little amphibians appear unperturbed by her presence Credits to: *Tifalover88 for the Thaniathan *Icalasari for the Opal Mingo *Globfish for the Mer-hag *Shady-Knight for the Hoetre *Jasconius for Sea apes, Doom duck, Rilmanidons, Leviathan gutlords, ghostlight, Glittersquids, and Emerald Phoenix *Prinnydood for the Lacolith, Bird of harmony, and Titan anemone *Slimetoad for the uuluus *Fish for the Shinade *Pendragon for the Arthronode, Octohog, Angler seaweedle, and Airgle *Archmage Bael for his help on writing some entries, and Oldman40k2003 and French-snack for their great help at editing. ^_^